


Lemon soap

by Kleu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleu/pseuds/Kleu
Summary: On a quiet summer night the Commander takes a bath using the standad lemon soap, a common object that reminds him of someone. Things escalate from there.





	Lemon soap

He knows he shouldn't do it, even thinking about it would only add to his frustration and fuel feelings that he couldn't afford, but nights like this one, when the summer heat is sweetened by a soft breeze coming from the window left ajar and when for once the paperwork and planning and scheming are all said and done, nights like this are made for indulgence.   
He closes the door behind him making sure it's locked, and loosens his bolo tie feeling like he can finally breathe.  
Erwin never needed luxuries and commodities but the one thing he is grateful for, is the private tub in his quarters with hot water and no waiting line.  
Steam curls from the pooling water and while waiting for the tub to fill, he slowly unties the straps of the gear, enjoying for once the brief relief from the constriction with a satisfied groan.  
He proceeds to unbutton his shirt, pants and boots then goes back in the bedroom to leave his shed clothes and pour himself a glass of liquor that he keeps for occasions like this one.  
The lukewarm liquid turns to pleasant fire from mouth to throat and he has to force back a cough, head shaking for the strength of the drink, Mike gave it to him so it was to be expected, he smiles fondly thinking about the first time they got drunk as recruits with a liquor very similar to this one, getting themselves cleaning duties of the communal toilets for a week.   
As the man tosses the underwear in the same bunch as the other clothes it's time to close the faucet and dip himself in the warm water.   
It feels fantastic, even if his long legs can't stretch fully, the sensation is immediately soothing and relaxing.   
He takes a deep breath and sinks his head underwater, then back up again wiping the excess from his face and then leaning on the copper edge for a while relaxing even more.   
The bar of soap that he uses to clean himself is nothing special, military standard with a faint scent of lemon but as soon as he brings the greyish bar near his nose his senses awaken remembering why he grew to love the simple object.   
Every member of the Survey Corps uses the same soap but not once in his life he took notice, not until one expedition during the winter when they had to set up camp inside the ruins of a building and sleep close to one another. That was one of the worst and best nights of his life. Levi's back was pressed on his chest and the soft hair of his undercut were millimeters from his nose. That soft scent of lemon was overwhelming and the temptation to nuzzle that sweet spot behind the smaller man's ear was maddening.   
He kept still out of sheer willpower but his body couldn't be persuaded to not respond to the vicinity, his own biology was betraying him, heat rising and spreading through his body, sweat starting to form in response to the embarrassment he was experiencing.   
After long minutes he was calming down, his arousal slowly receding to manageable levels when the other man moved in his sleep closing the small gap between them with his firm yet delicate frame.  
All previous efforts crumbled to dust, Levi had just rolled over leaning his body on all the wrong places.

Even in his bathtub, alone and quiet, Erwin blushes at the memory of his Captain sprawled like that, his mouth slightly open, lips inviting and his hair now against Erwin’s face filling his nostrils again with the clean scent of lemon and the faintest trace of his skin.   
As delicious as this sight was, his nightmare was very much happening lower, where their hips were now snugly joined front to back and he could do nothing to avoid his arousal to show itself again with a vengeance.   
He sharply inhaled and held his breath because just the contact had made him hard and sweating, his right hand was clenching on his side to resist the urge to grope the Captain's crotch while rolling his hips against that perfect ass.   
When he had to breathe again he didn't think of how close Levi's ear was to his mouth, he immediately regretted his mistake as the smaller man moved again making little sleepy annoyed sounds, eyebrows pinched and mouth closing as if on the verge of waking.   
Erwin was sure that just the pounding of his heart was loud enough to wake everyone but he still prayed the sky and all deities to spare him the shame.  
Some higher power must have listened because just as it came that moment was gone and Levi relaxed again against him after adjusting his position.   
His head was once again turned away from Erwin’s but his backside snuggled even closer pressing against the taller man's hardness.   
The contact was pure bliss, he bit down a loud moan before disaster but yet again his body didn’t fully listen, eyes rolled backwards and holding his mouth shut for dear life he couldn't stop his hips from jumping forward, desperate to seek again the heavenly friction.  
No divine power could save him now as the Captain woke up cursing and turned to face him. 

He smiles to himself getting out of the tub, a hint of pride on his own quick thinking that allowed him to get away from the dire situation, he just kept moving as if to turn in his sleep, a couple of grunts here and there just to make it more believable and in a few moments he was facing away from Levi.  
The Captain just growled a couple more curses and went back to sleep, leaving Erwin tense as if he just escaped a titan's bite.

As he dries his wet skin and hair with a stiff towel his thoughts wander letting his imagination go with the what ifs and the I wish because he really wishes he had the courage to act on his desires without risking to ruin Levi's trust, but too many factors indicated that it was impossible for the Captain to reciprocate his feelings, and so he extinguishes the oil lamp and lays on his bed letting the breeze caress his naked body. It's so easy to conjure the image of black hair and steel eyes looking at him with lust, his athletic form on the bed getting closer on all four like a cat and stopping only when on top of him, their lips close without touching.   
He inhales deeply as his imagination stirs his senses, feeling the ghost of cool fingers tracing his lips and chin caressing his jawline and feeling it tingle his scalp as the imaginary Captain grabs a fistful of blonde hair to expose the neck.  
He turns his head to the side, his own fingers tracing lightly the sensitive spot under the ear imagining thin lips in their place.   
He almost whines feeling himself getting harder under the faint ministrations, while a deep voice that only he can hear says “Not yet Commander”.  
The imaginary fingers on his hair are slowly replaced by his own, to feel the pleasant tug he craves.   
His other hand slides from his neck to the collarbone leaving a trail of heat wherever they pass. The sensual caress continues on the center of his torso, his abdomen circling his navel and on to the golden hair below.   
As he reaches the base of his now full grown erection the voice stops him again more forcefully “I said not yet you pervert.”   
As if possessed, his right hand goes to his right nipple pinching it hard in punishment for his greediness.  
He opens his eyes surprised by his own pleasure while the left hand comes in aid covering his mouth to muffle the sounds escaping his control.  
He releases his nipple way after he intended to “There there, now you'll behave, won't you Erwin?”  
Still muffled the Commander nods and slowly, one of his fingers finds its way between his lips.  
He starts to suck and lick the digit not certain if he likes more the feeling in his mouth or on his finger.  
When the second digit finds his way in, his right hand gets back on the sensitized nipple stimulating it with delicate touches and cruel pinches and twists.  
He didn't have to look down to know that he was dripping clear beads of precum, hips starting to rise in search of relief but finding none.  
Levi's image puts yet another finger in his now drooling mouth pushing all three in and out deeper and deeper until it triggers his gag reflex making him cough, eyes stinging and stomach churning for a couple of long seconds.   
He lays back down, breathing deeply, and questioning his sanity when again Levi's voice intervenes “That was perfect, you deserve a reward”.  
The ethereal Captain turns around still on top of the Commander facing the now throbbing length and again Erwin’s hand responds to someone else's will as it trace the underside of his straining dick.  
As his fingers reach the tip of sensitive flesh his hips stutter, the illusion of a tongue doing it enhanced by the wet feeling of his digits.  
He bites his lower lip to restrain the moans that now sound like whimpers but it is not appreciated.   
He feels his sac being squeezed before realizing that his own hand is doing it, but the spell is now too vivid as he sees silver eyes piercing his own “Don't hide your voice from me Erwin” The blonde wants to reply as fear and shame cross his mind on the possibility that someone might hear, but he can't as the same hand betrays him sliding on his length milking a groan from his core that makes his hips jump up to seek more friction.   
Soon he gets used to the slow and teasing strokes and his body demands more, he wants to touch and kiss and lick and suck but there's nothing except the air, that's when yet again his conjured vision of Levi speaks in the dark “Seems like we can put that dirty mouth of yours to better use than whining” his right hand that had been occupied on grabbing the sheets closes to a fist and stops in front of his mouth “If you can open me up good this fucking monster could fit inside me” and he is gone, his tongue licks and prods at the tightly closed fist as if trying to get to whatever it holds inside, but behind closed lids he sees a pink puckered hole quivering under his ministrations as he laves and pushes inside.   
The rhythm of the strokes speeds up and he feels a familiar heat pooling, this time the voice sounds very different “Are you going to lay there or take charge like you're supposed to?”  
He stands up getting on his knees, the mattress softy squeaking for the shift in position and then his left hand presses Levi's nape down, the vision now groaning with pleasure as the Commander shoves his throbbing length inside his lubed fist.  
The line between reality and imagination is forgotten as he pounds inside the warm flesh, hearing moans of pleasure from the Captain fueling his animal instinct to claim as he grunts and growls like a beast.  
He doesn't last much longer, his rhythm gets fast and erratic, hips pounding and mind lost to the illusion of a much sweeter receiver, he can't stop himself from calling Levi's name as he reaches the pinnacle of pleasure, spilling on his hand and the sheets below. .   
The Commander falls on top of the bed, spent and sated, breathing heavily and enjoying the afterglow of his indulgence.   
When he sits up to clean himself he suddenly turns to look at the window, with his heart thumping he steps closer and silently watches outside, something caught his attention but he doesn't even know what, a movement? A sound?   
After long seconds he can only hear a horse huffing distantly.  
Maybe it was the wind, after all he's on the third floor, it's very unlikely that someone heard anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of smut, let me know if you liked it or if there are some things that could be improved. Constructive criticism is welcome.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
